Tundra
by IslandHibiscus
Summary: After being banished from her home world she must restart life on Earth. Being a human is not easy, but with a new friend she might be able to pull it off after all. (Zim is still a crazy idiot but has matured a bit and has a..ahem problem..) Read to see if a certain black haired girl will survive High Skool...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:A New Beginnig Among The Humans**

** Please no hate! I own nothing but my Oc. Thx and read on!**

* * *

Tundra sighed as she got out of bed, she had just moved in. Well moved to Earth. Strange how fast a goddess could be kicked out... She had to start a new life,sadly. Now she had to go to High Skool to finish her studies.

She stood up from bed and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at herself, she no longer had her beautiful dark purple hair like she did when she was a goddess, she now had plain black hair which stopped at her knees. Her once radiant orchid colored eyes were a han purple. Her once shiny skin was a sand color. She sighed and brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and dressed for school in a silver one long sleeve shirt that stopped above her stomach and her dark jeans with silver converses.

Tundra walked to the high skool, she entered and saw things she hoped would not stick in her mind. She made her way to class.

She opened the door to see no one there,she was glad to be the first one in class. She sat down close to the door. Soon all the students came running in to the classroom. She noticed a green boy standing there with her hands crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing in Zims chair? Filthy human!" He yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing idiot! I'm sitting!" As she said this snickers errupted around the room.

"Move! Move! You filthy human!"

"Why do you not come and make me?!" She stood up looking up to him.

An old hag came over and seperated the now really close teenagers.

"Stop your bickering it gets on my nerves! You sit there!" The hag said pointing to an empty seat behind the green boy.

Tundra nodded and sat in her new seat.

went on and on with her doom ranting all through class.

She saw a boy a few seats away from her starring at her and mumbling. She was starting to get annoyed when he started writing in his notebook.

She threw a paper ball at his gigantic head.

"Huh?" The boy asked looking to where the ball had come from. His eyes stopped on her, she then whispered,"What the hell are you looking at?!"

The boy shook his head at pointed to the green boy infront of her, she shrugged her shoulders. He wrote something on a piece of paper and threw it at her.

She opened the note-

_He's an alien! He wants to take over the Earth_!

-_Dib_

She looked at the green boy, and shook her head, alien or not it was her job to take over the Earth! She had made it after all! She wrote back-

_He will not take over this Earth! He must go and find another one!_

_-TUNDRA_

She threw it back, getting it only a short time after.

_So will you help me stop him?_

_-Dib_

She wrote-

_Hell no! It is my job to rule this planet!_

_-TUNDRA_

_Are you an alien?_

_-Dib_

_I am something not even you would comprehend!_

_-TUNDRA_

"Stop passing notes!" hissed .

Tundra rolled her eyes and waved her hand forgetting she had a pencil in it.

"You! Give me the pencil!" Tundra whispered to the green boy.

He turned around, Zim could of sworn he saw her eyes brighten up when she saw him. He nodded picking up the pencil and handing it to the girl.

Tundra noticed he did look alien, he had no nose, no ears, and green skin. But she was no one to judge, he just be differently formed.

"Get out you filthy children!" said as she dismissed her class.

It was a sight how all the high skool students jumped out the windows and ran out the doors.

"I'm telling you he's an alien!" Dib said at all the students.

"Shutup Dib!" One girl said.

"Yeah! We're tired of hearing all the stupid stuff you say!" A boy said.

Then he was pushed into a water fountain by Zim, who was laughing like a maniac.

Everyone laughed at this, you see Zim had grown to be very popular and handsome since he had come to Earth.

Zim passed a couple girls who were laughing and blushing. He then passed Tundra. Tundra sworn she saw him grin.

* * *

The next day was a Friday, so everyone was excited. Tundra was especially seeing that today there was a huge thunderstorm when she got up. Today she wore a yellow shirt that said Aeropostale on the front, it stopped below her chest, with light jean like capris, and her yellow long converses that stopped above her ankle. Her hair was all down.

She walked to school only to hear yelling a few blocks away. She went towards it, only to find Zim yelling at Dib.

"Stop screaming at me the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim said.

"I'm going to find out your next plan Zim and I'll ruin it!" Dib said as he then walked away.

"Stupid human!" Zim yelled after Dib, throwing a can he had been holding at his head.

Tundra walked by a very angry and annoyed Zim.

"What are you doing?! Were you spying human?!" Zim

asked Tundra.

"How dare you accuse me! All I do is walk by and you seem to think I am spying!" Tundra bellowed, wishing her eyes still glowed.

"Calm down smelly human I was only making sure you were not spying on me ZIM!" Zim said.

Tundra rolled her eyes and kept walking, only to have Zim walk beside her.

"Where do you come from human?!" Zim asked.

"A place you would not know of..." Tundra said simply.

"TELL ME! TELL ME NOW!" Zim yelled.

"Uh NO!" Tundra yelled.

"Fine if you wish for me to do the sweet talking I will!" Zim said.

"Fine! Gods! I come from Mount Olympus!" Tundra said.

Zim stood for a moment trying to think about a time he had heard of that place.

"Zim wishes to know where this is." Zim said.

Tundra smiled remembering how her mother would describe it to her.

"It is a place up there in the stars..." Tundra said looking at the now cloud filled sky.

"Another planet?" Zim asked.

"Not exactly..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Being My Messed Up Self?**

"Ahhh so you are Olympian? Yes I have heard of this place before..." Zim said.

Both teens were heading into class when Tundra asked Zim,"Who's the wierd kid over there?"

Zim looked at whom she was pointing to and saw Dib.

"That is the Dib..." Zim said in an eery tone.

"Oh... He's wierd...Do you think he'll find out about me?" Tundra asked.

Zim thought for a moment,"Probably, but no one will believe the Dib..."

Tundra sighed,"Good because I don't think anyone wants to be tortured by TUNDRA!"

Zim for the first time gave her a normal smile. She for once was not ashamed of having vampire looking fangs and smiled.

"Everyone shutup and sit down!" Said .

"Tomorrow is Valentines Day! We have the horrible tradition to pass out meat,but this year we will pass out cards." The teacher said.

Everyone cheered, but Tundra of course. She personally didn't like the goddess of love. But this was more about her brother Cupid. She smiled remembering how big the birthday parties for Aphrodite were and how many of them she had ruined.

Tundra thought through class about how many things she could do to ruin other peoples day. Then the bell rang and it was lunch time.

"So Tundra are you going to the party." Some red headed boy said.

"What party do you speak of?" Tundra asked.

"The one tomorrow at Harley's house.." The boy said.

"Oh... No I didn't...what about it?" Tundra asked.

"Wanna go with me?" The boy asked.

"No."

"No one asked you Zim!" The boy said.

"I ZIM SAY TUNDRA WILL NOT GO WITH YOU BECAUSE SHE IS GOING WITH ME!" Zim said.

"Sorry but no uh..."

"Keef"

"Sorry but you heard him..." Tundra said.

Keef nodded and left.

Tundra put her hands on her hip and turned to Zim.

"I'm going with you huh?" Tundra said with an evil grin,"That's no way of asking a girl.."

Zim rolled his eyes,"Will you do Zim the honor of going with him to the party?"

"Yes" Tundra said.

Zim smiled and both walked into the lunchroom.

"Are you an alien like Zim?" Dib asked them when they were sitting down.

"NO!" Tundra yelled angrily.

"Are you sure?" Dib asked.

"YES!" Tundra exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"Dib said over and over again. Tundra grabbed his collar and pulled him over to the empty hallways, Zim following behind.

"You know what I'm not so sure anymore." Tundra said out of pure anger and annoyance, she felt her powers slowly coming back.

The lockers started to shake. Harder,harder,harder until... BAM! Tundra's eyes glowed An icy white.

"PESKY HUMAN YOU HAVE ANNOYED A GODDESS AS OLD AS THIS SPINNING BALL OF DIRT!" She said in a godly loud voice.

"What are you...?" Dib whispered.

"I AM TUNDRAAAAAA!" Tundra shrieked as her eyes glowed more and more.

Stay like this a little bit longer you will regain your powers, a voice she recognized said to her in her head.

Will I regain my appearance?, she responded in her head to her mother.

No Tundra, her mother Kazak said.

Tundra nodded and felt like her veins were about to explode. Then she fell to the floor.

* * *

"Gir! Stop!" A voice yelled.

"Yes master!" Another voice said.

"What the fuck..." Tundra said as she woke up.

"HI!" A little robot said as he got close to Tundra's face.

"Hi...?" Tundra said.

"You are awake Tundra!" Zim said excidedly as he ran over to Tundra.

"Yes...what happened?" Tundra asked.

"It seems you blacked out when you got angry at the Dib-worm." Zim said smiling.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"The Dib peed in his pants..." Zim said with an evil grin.

"Literaly!?" Tundra asked.

"Yes..."

"Hi! Meet my pig!" Gir said as he shook a pig in Tundra's face.

"Hi...pig.." Tindra said shyly.

"Come you must rest..." Zim said as he guided Tundra from the living room to another room.

"I have to go home Zim.." Tundra said.

"But Zim gets lonely.." Zim said simply.

That shut Tundra up.

She was led to a purple and red room.

"Here are your sleeping quarters..." Zim said as he showed her the room.

"Thank you so-"

"Do not thank me yet.." With that he left with Gir trailing behind him.

"Ugh I feel so tired.." Tundra said as she collapsed on the bed.

* * *

Tundra woke up and tried to find the bathroom. She found something that looked like it. She went inside only to see Zim...he was maniacly smiling at the mirror. Gir looked sadly at Zim. Tundra saw him murmuring things.

"I am Zim... Zim will conquer this filthy planet... Zim will-" He spun around.

Tundra looked at him with pity.

"Zim..?"

He looked at the floor angrily,"Why do you look at Zim like that?!" He demanded.

"What the hell! What's wrong with you?!" Tundra asked angrily at him because he hadn't told her.

Zim went over to the bathroom counter and smashed his hands on it very hard.

"LEAVE!" He screamed.

Tundra looked at the ground sadly.

"Please..." He added.

She made her way to the door.

"If you need me I'll be getting ready for skool.." Tundra said as she shut the door.

**A/N: Some scenes are inspired by pictures from deviant art. They were made by HyenaKay or something like that... Please**** Review and sorry for a short chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What's this feeling?...**

**Thanks to all the people who have read this story so far. Please please always comment on things I need to change.!**

Tundra sat on the bedroom bed. She was so angry! Why didn't he tell her that he had a problem, he was obsessed with this ball of dirt?! Why?! Soon she heard a knock at her door.

"You may enter..." She said.

Zim poked his head inside, looking at Tundra. He them came inside with clothes and shoes in his hands.

"Zim wishes to appologize for his behavior..." Zim said sadly.

"You don't have to appologize Zim... I'm here for you.." Tundra responded.

"Zim brought you clothes for skool..." He said handing her the clothes.

Tundra took the clothes and threw them on the bed. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Zim was very stiff for a moment, then he warmed into the hug.

"I'm here...if you need anything Zim...anything at all.." She said.

Zim closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, she smelled wonderful. He felt a warm feeling he had only felt with Tak. Now he was feeling it for Tundra. But what was it?

They pulled apart and starred into eachothers eyes. Zim slid loose hairs behind her ear. Then they blushed and Zim quickly left.

Tundra put on the clothes Zim gave her, which was a electric purple dress that reached her knees, with black leather boots. She put her hair into a braid. She then went to find Zim.

She went inside an elevator.

"Where to?" It asked.

"Um...first floor?" Tundra said.

Soon she found herself in the living room.

"Zim?!" Tundra yelled.

"Yes?!" Zim said as he appeared from the kitchen.

"We gotta go to school.." Tundra said.

"Did you do what you needed to?" Zim asked.

Tundra's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Computer!"

"Yes?" The computer responded.

"Do as Tundra needs..." Zim said.

Suddenly metalic hands popped from the ceiling with a toothbrush, toothpaste, and water. In 3 seconds they had fixed Tundra up.

"We are now ready!"Zim exclaimed grabbing Tundra's hand and rushing out the door.

Tundra blushes when she noticed how delicately he held her hand.

Soon they arrived at school, running all the to class. Luckily they weren't late.

Like always Ms. Bitters went on about how soon everyone would melt and be doomed. Tundra got out her notebook and drew hearts on a page. Adding words and things. It was Valentines Day after all. After like an hour Ms. Bitters said,"Pass out your Valentine Cards."

Everyone went around passing cards. More than half ended up on Tundra's desk, all were boys asking her out. She was heart broken to find that none were from Zim. Dib went over to Tundra with a card similiar to all the others.

You could practically see smoke coming out of Zims ears.

"Here! Even though you almost killed me... Uh... Read the card!" He said.

Tundra opened it up...

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Can I go out with you?_

_-Dib_

Tundra stared surprised. Then Zim snatched it from her hands. His face grew a fire red, his eyes squinting from frustration. And then the smoke coming from his body,literaly.

"No! Tundra will not do the "going out" with a pitiful human worm baby like you!" Zim yelled.

"That's for Tundra to decide! Zim!" Dib yelled.

Tundra's eyes glowed again. She grabbed both by their collars and held them up in the air.

"If both of you don't shutup, you will see who I truly am.." She said in a deep dark tone.

Both boys fell to the ground. Her eyes also stopped glowing.

"And the answer is no Dib.." Tundra said.

"What?! You're rejecting me for an alien?! A stupid worthless one!" He yelled.

"I AM ZIM! Who the hell are to talk like that about me ZIM!" Zim yelled and then punched him in the face.

So the boys began to fight, Dib getting his butt kicked he was fighting with an invader after all.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" The students chanted.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" Tundra yelled.

No one listened to Tundras yells or pleas. So she took matters into her own hands without revealing her identity. She walked up to the and kicked Dib in the behind. Sending him forward and off of Zim. Zim stood up and looked over to Tundra. Dib stood up. Tundra smacked Zim.

"What the hell! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Tundra said, only using bad language because of her anger.

"The human worm baby will never have Tundra!"Zim said.

Zim had no bruises or broken bones, but Dib was a wreck.

"This isn't over!" Dib exclaimed.

"Zim can beat the hell out of you anytime!"Zim exclaimed.

Dib walked out of the classroom to the restroom.

"Lunch bell get out!"

* * *

"Idiot why would you start a fight for something stupid like that?!"Tundra yelled.

"Tundra will not go out with that disgusting smelly _huuumaaan" _Zim exclaimed.

"Idiot I was going to say no anyways!" Tundra said as she drank water from her cup.

"Oh..."

Tundra and Zim ate in silence until Tundra spoke.

"Are we still going to that party?"she asked.

"If you want to..."

"Ok we will, what color are we going to dress up in?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We have to go dressed in the same color!"

"Red?..."

"Yes! I have the perfect chiton!"

Zim thought about what he would use, he only had irken clothing.

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"A shirt and pants?"

* * *

After school they went their seperate ways. Tundra and Zim agreed that they would meet up at Zims base at 5. Meanwhile Zim tried to see what he would wear.

"Computer search human clothing!" Zim said out of his disguise and very low in his base.

"Searching Human clothing." The computer said.

"Whats that?" Gir asked.

"That is human clothing Gir!" Zim said.

"You dressing for the pretty lady master?" Gir asked.

"Of course...I am Gir!" Zim yelled.

He searches through lots and lots of clothes till he found what he needed.

"I Zim will be the best at the human party!" He said laughing maniacly.

* * *

"Zim open! I'm here!" Tundra said while knocking.

Zim soon came out, Tundra was practically drooling, same with Zim.

He was wearing a red dress shirt, dark jeans, and red converses. Tundra was wearing a short red chiton that reached her knees, it slung over one shoulder and was clipped by a golden heart. She wore golden strapped high heels, the straps reached her ankles. Her hair was in a dutch braid. She wore no makeup except red lipstick.

"So?" Tundra asked.

"Zim looks better." Zim said grinning.

* * *

**A/NHey people! Tell me anything I need to improve please. Review...and lets see what will happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The other side**

They both walked off to the party. Both talking. When they arrived they went inside quickly. They met up with other students.

"Hey Harley! Nice party!" Tundra said.

"It'll get better later you'll see...and try the drinks they will make you HAPPAY!" She said running off to her friends.

Zim and Tundra just sat and looked then they tried to dance. Which they did not succed at.

"Zim will try some of the drinks now!" Zim said walking off to the drinks.

Zim ran over to the drinks. After a while Tundra sat down, most people were drunk or high. She was starting to wonder where the hell Zim was at. Her questions were answered when he walked over to her, he looked so serious.

He walked over to her and leaned in closely.

"Zim what are you doing?!" She yelled.

"Zim wonders-hiccup-why Tundra makes him feel differently..." He said drunkly.

"Well, I'm your friend, and you are drunk! What the hell did you drink?!" She yelled pushing him away from her and standing up.

"Golden juice..." Zim said.

Stupid alcohol!, Tundra thought.

She grabbed his hand and forced him out the door.

"What are-hiccup-you-hiccup-doing!" He yelled drunkly as he tried to walk.

"Taking you home!"Tundra yelled.

* * *

They arrived at Zim's base, Zim still drunk. She made him lay down on the couch. She was about to leave when someone pushed her into a wall. She turned around to see Zim.

"What the-"

"Shhh... Zim wants to talk to Tundra..."

Tundra stared at his eyes.

"Tundra messes up Zims head, she makes him feel strange...loved,why?..." He asked.

Tundra was getting scared, Zim had her against a wall, telling her this, what was he capable of?

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled pushed her harder against a wall, his face showing his anger.

Tundra nodded.

"Zim come one you aren't yourself..." She said.

"ZIM IS PERFECTLY FINE!" He yelled.

His face got close to hers, he saw her fear and started to laugh maniacly. He got his face really close to hers. She pushed her head until it bumped into the wall.

"Is Tundra afraid?" He said grinning evily.

He got so close Tundra gave up, she let herself be enchanted by him. He got down and...

"MASTA!"

Zim fell back on the floor, Tundra fell ontop.

"What were you doing masta?!HUH HUH HUH!" Gir yelled.

Zim still drunk looked up at Tundra.

"We will continue tomorrow.." He said drunkly.

* * *

Tundra was walking to her house when she was stopped by Dib.

"Haaaaay.." He said.

"Shit you're drunk too?" Tundra said boredly.

"Wanna go out with me?" He asked drunkly.

"How many times do i have to tell you HELL NO!" Tundra yelled.

Dib nodded and headed in the direction of Zim's house.

"What are you doing?" Tundra yelled.

"Going to kill Zim! He is alien! He has stolen your heart!" Dib said as he ran like the drunk men do, basically a jog and lots of limping.

Tundra shook her head and followed Dib, she then ran past him to Zim's house.

When she got there she saw him with no shirt and shorts with Zim all over. She couldn't help but stare at his frail but fit body.

"Computer lock everything! Dib is on his way, and he's drunk!" Tundra yelled at the computer.

Zim still in his daze let her do what she wanted. But he couldn't resist going to her and hugging her for no reason. She felt so uncomfortable in those clothes. But she didn't stop from hugging him back.

"Zim..."

"What!"

"I need comfortable clothes..."

"Computer!"

"Yes?"

"Find a sleeping attire fit for a girl!"

The computer obeyed. And Zim did all that without breaking away from Tundra. He started to comb her long and now messed up hair with his 3 fingers. He also would laugh when she shuddered.

"Zim what's wrong with you!? Why are you acting like this?! Is Earth alcohol that bad?!" She said pulling away.

Zim's face darkened and he looked at her closely. She was a complete mess, her hair was all down from it's braid, her dress all messed up, and she was taking her shoes off.

"Zim is not what you call drunk..." Zim said now perfectly stable.

"Zim is confused..." He said.

Tundra jumped when the computer gave her clothes. Which was a tank top, loose pajama pants a bluish color, and socks.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I need to change..."

He pointed to a random room.

* * *

Tundra was much more comfortable. But she was annoyed by screaming and yelling coming from the living room.

"Dib-worm get out of Zim's base! You are drunk!" Zim yelled.

Tundra rolled her eyes.

"I'm not drunk! I just want Tundra! She is mine to keep!" Dib's drunk voice yelled.

Tundra heard a crack. She ran to the living room.

On the floor was Dib, Zim standing looking down on him like the lowest living being in the universe. He looked at Dib with disgust.

"Zim! What the hell?!" Tundra said running over to him.

Zim looked at her with hatred, but then his gaze softened. He moved closer,closer,closer and then her planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Tundra looked up at him, she didn't blush...she grabbed her things and ran home in pajamas...

**A/N:Sooosooo? Good so far? Please leave suggestions for anything! I am always open to new ideas! Thank you for reading, and review...:D P.S. I did this quickly before I went to sleep so.. Yeah it's short...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Drunk In Love (Lol)**

Tundra woke up to the sunlight pouring through her window. She remembered it was Saturday, and thought she should go over to check on Zim. So she did her normal morning routine, brush,get dressed,eat. When she was done she headed for the door.

She was wearing a normal white chiton for once, with her knee high gladiator sandals. Her hair was loose, rolling down her back. She walked slowly to his house.

When she got there she knocked on the door.

"Hellooo..." Gir said.

"Hi...Gir...Can I come in?" She said petting it on the head.

"Yeeees!" Gir said opening the door, then running around the house screaming.

Tundra's jaw dropped when she saw what was going on. Zim was sitting on the couch randomly singing Drunk In Love. And Dib had passed out on the other side of the couch. This was it! Tundra had had enough!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tundra yelled, she yelled it so loud that Dib jumped from the couch and fell on the floor.

She decided to do something her mother taught her.

Lightning...think lightning, she thought in her head.

Soon she felt the familiar charge go through her body. She went over to Zim and shocked him, it was enough to make him somber. She went over to Dib, and shocked him too.

When both boys were fine and up, she made them sit on the couch. Then she paused...her purple eyes thinking. She suddenly walked to Zim and gave him a hard slap.

"What the hell Tundra!" Zim shrieked.

Then she went over to Dib, this time she kicked his shins.

"Owww!" He yelled.

"You two idiots! First of all Dib! You are so smart, you know not to do this! But of course you had to currupt this idiot over here!" She said earning a HEY! From Zim,"And you...how dare you?! Act like a fool! No more wine and beer!" Tundra said.

Dib had taken the oppurtunity to run out the door.

"I drink whatever the hell I want!" Zim Yelled, he grabbed another drink.

Tundra walked over and smaked the can away. She got very close, as if deciding what to do. So Zim decided to do as he wished, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down closer. Their faces in hes away.

"You make Zim weak...Zim hates being weak...he must...own you..."Zim said as he sat her down on his lap.

"No...Zim...this isn't right!" Tundra said.

"What the hell does Zim care?!" He said as he got closer to her face, she scooted back until she fell off the couch.

Tundra ran,somewhere she didn't where, but was stopped by a a strong hand grabbing her waist. She turned to see Zim.

He backed her into a wall, she looked up at him. He held her firmly in place, leaning down...more...more...more...and...they kissed.

It was intense, Tundra even removed Zim's wig. He messed up her hair, and her dress was getting wrinkled. There wasn't any damn fireworks! Sheesh! There was just passion and anxiety. When they pulled away Tundra saw his antenna.

"Take off your disguise...You look better...irken." She said simply.

Zim took off his contacts showing his bright eyes.

"I love your eyes..."she said starting at them.

Zim grabbed her and dipped her like in the movies.

"Zim loves yours too..." He said close to her face.

They kissed but slowly and softly, he then stood up,bringing her up with him.

"Zim?..."

"Yes?..."

"I want to be like this...but we...we...can't.." She said sadly.

"Zim wishes to show affection to you.." He said.

"You won't like me after you know who I really am..." She said backing away.

"Wait!" Zim exclaimed as she ran out the door.

* * *

Dib walked around the neighborhood when he saw a black box. It had ancient writing on it. Dib felt like he had to pick it up,so he did.

"Take me..." It whispered.

Dib ran home, then up to his room.

"What is this?" He asked himself.

He decided to open it up. A black wind blew and then he saw a face in the box(like A mirror).

"Young human...you are chosen!" A woman dressed in black said.

"Who are you?!" Dib asked.

"I am Hades, Goddess of the Underworld." She said.

"But Haded is a man!"

"I am no man...it was made to appear like so...so that my identity would be hidden...Now are you willing to fulfill your destiny?"

"Yes!"

"Fine...Do you know Tundra?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Indecent Proposal**

Tundra sat infront of her door,just staring at her livingroom. She had blood red eyes from crying. She wished so much she could be with him,but she was a defect,a monster! He couldn't be with her!

"Tundra! OPEN THIS DOOR!" She heard Zim yell.

She opened the door to see an angry Zim.

"Zim wishes to have you! Accept now!" He bellowed.

"Zim I'm a monster! A defect! A messed up pe-"

He kissed her and they fell on the floor. Zim using one hand to hold her back and the other to play with her long hair. Tundra stuck her hand up his back and held him down. They kissed harshly and gently, soon Zim was kissing her neck when she told him to stop.

"Why do you like me?!" She asked as she starred up at his fake eyes.

"Because Zim has fallen in love with every inch of you..." He said as he played with her hair.

He stood up after a while, she did the same.

"Zim has a very indecent proposal..." Zim said.

"What?.." Tundra asked.

"You will bring Zim much pleasure..." Zim said as he got closer to her.

Her eyes widened in fear, Zim had an insane look on his face. She backed away. Finally her back bumped into a wall.

"Zim..." She said warningly.

Zim grabbed one leg and wrapped it around his waist. She just starred at him in fear.

"Zim wants to have every inch for himself..." He said in a deep tone.

Tundras eyes widened. Oh no! Not now she didn't want to do this now! But she couldn't move,frozen in fear.

Finally she managed to say,"Zim...no..."

He looked at her,something in his eyes changed. They shone with lust,and insanity.

He took her leg off his waist and grabbed her arms putting them above her.

"Are you afraid...?" He asked with a serious face.

"Yes Zim...I am..."she said.

He leaned in,closer,closer until...he reached her face. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips,then looked at her. She nodded her head. He let her arms go and gently took hold of her face, kissing her lips. This time there was something in that kiss,hope,love,fear?

To both it felt different. They parted,Zim kissed her cheek and went towards the door.

"See you at school Zim..." She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye..." He said normally and walked home.

* * *

Tundra sat in her room,starring into a mirror.

"You're all I will ever see...WON'T IT!" She yelled into the mirror.

On the other side was another person. A very distructive,powerful,evil person. That was Tundra. She had neon purple hair with variation of the shade. Her orchid colored eyes shown with insaness. She had on her silver chiton with the medalion holding it over her shoulder. On her left arm she had 2 thick golden medal straps.

The image changed into a very peculiar looking woman. This woman had raven colored hair and clothes. Her hair stopping at her shoulders. She had on a black chiton with long sleeves. Her eyes were a carmel brown. Her skin very pale and delicate.

"Tundra...what a surprise to see you again.." The woman said sarcastically.

"Hades..."Tundra said as her eyes glowed an icy white.

"Hows it been...?" Hades asked.

"Why are you contacting me?!" Tundra asked.

"I have a proposition..." Hades said.

"What?"

"I can make you become a goddess again..." Hades smirked.

Tundras eyes grew wide.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Transformation, Incantation

Tundra couldn't believe it! She was going to be a goddess. Go back to Mount Olympus,see mother! But she couldn't show her how happy she was, Hades was not someone to give a weakness to.

"Is it so?..." Tundra asked casually.

"Indeed, I thought you of all people would be thrilled!" Hades said smiling evily.

"Hades we both know that there is a price with every wish you grant, what do you want?" Tundra said.

Hades paused and smiled,"Oh Tundra all I desire is to know what happened to all those Gods and Goddesses Zeus erased from the phase of this disgusting spinning ball of mud and fire."

Tundra looked at the floor, she didn't know why Hades was asking this question.

"I...I...I...don't know..." Tundra said.

"Ah...and you once thought you were his right hand didn't you." Hades smiled.

"Hades we are not here to talk about my past, we come to talk about me being a Goddess again."

"Or how you thought of Hercules as your everything, but then he gave your sister a rose and kissed her cheek..."

"Stop..."

"Oh...or how your mother looked at you when you-"

"STOP IT!" Tundra said as she banged on the mirror.

Her eyes glowed their usual icy white color.

"Interesting...you have some of your powers, but not your physical appearance...perhaps you are stronger than Zeus thought..." Hades said.

"Enough with the chatter,what do you want from me!" Tundra said.

Hades looked over Tundra, she looked so puny, no more small muscles, no purple hair, no glowing golden skin. Tundra was a wreck, her eyes had turned a darker color, she wasn't human nor Goddess, she was stuck inbetween.

"I already told you what I want! But since you have no answer to that question I will give you a chance... I will give you everything back for a full month, you will come to me when it is over and answer my question, maybe then you can get some answers for all of us..." Hades said smiling evilly.

Tundra thought, and thought about the offer.

"Yes"

"Delightful!" Hades said clapping her hands.

"The souls of death wander through your soul and reverse this curse..." Hades chanted in latin and english.

Tundra felt the change, her hair started to change color, her eyes hurted, which meant they were changing, her skin fell off and it hrew again but with a glowing golden color. She had her small muscles, and her face was more cat like. Her eyes grew bigger.

A light filled the room, then it disappeared.

"Tundra..."Hades asked when she didn't see Tundra.

From the ashes rose something, a creature with glowing skin, and it smiled evily revealing two short fangs.

"Are you alright?..." Hades asked looking a bit confused.

"I have never felt a greater feeling oh dark one." Tundra said with an accent Hades would of thought was british and american, a mixture of both.

"It is time that I return to this world.." Tundra said.

Tundra waved her hand in the air and out came a silver and gold chiton, with gladiator sandals that reached her knees.

"What a great day to meet with my step-father..." Tundra said as she put on the clothes.

"It has been a pleasure serving you for today Tundra..." Hades said as she disappeared from the mirror.

...

Tundra woke up the next day ready for school. She put on a black jumpsuit, it flowed gently around her body, it was held together in the front by laces. In the back it was open, the dress was held on her by straps extending from the jumpsuit. She wore silver gladiator sandals that reached a little under her knee.

She let her neon purple hair flow down naturally all the way to her under her knees. Her eyes sparkling.

She ran out the door and to school. She saw Zim walking to school.

"Zim..." She said from behind.

"WHO SPEAKS TO ZIM?!" He shrieked turning around.

She waved innocently at him, with an innocent smile to match.

"Tundra..?" He asked.

"Yes...I am a goddess now!" She said.

"Oh really?" He asked raising a hairless eyebrow.

"Yes!" She yelled.

He smiled and grabbed her waist,"Zim knew it was you, now come on..."

She smiled and put a hand over his shoulder. She kissed his cheek and they walked to the school chatting away.

They arrived at school and he stopped.

"Zim now says you are his girlfriend." He said with absolute seriousness.

She nodded and kissed him, with hunger. He replied with the same amount of hunger. They parted after a few minutes.

Suddenly a fist met Zims jaw. And hell was unleashed.


End file.
